rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Jarren'tok
Jee'ran is an aviansie settler from Abbinah, who hopes to establish a home for himself on Gielinor under the guidance of Armadyl. Played by Raltin Avarr. History Beginning Jee'ran was born on Abbinah as a commoner, and was not raised in the ways of the warrior or mage; his only true skill he had on his homeworld was what he was born to do: fly. He was one of the many skilled flyers who made perilous journeys towards the inner parts of the homeworld in order to retrieve water for the rest of the race, and nearly died many times doing it. When word reached him about Armadyl's return and the god's hope to establish a lasting home on Gielinor for his race, one without the life or death need to gather water, Jee'ran was immediatly eager to find out what Gielinor could offer. After saying goodbye to what family he had, he set off to make his own future; one where he could chose to become what he wanted to be. Current Since he was never taught the ways of a warrior or magician, he is of little use on the battlefield. He is, however, adept in crafting various items of use, something he learned on the demanding homeworld of Abbinah. He is currently helping Armadyl by tending wounded followers and keeping up defensive barricades around Armadyl's tower. He is also looking for a place to settle down and live at after Bandos is defeated. Personality Jee'ran is a person who has great confidence in himself (but not cockiness), something he needed in order to make the deadly trips to Abbinnah's center for water, and has steely nerves when it comes to dangerous situations. While not a fighter currently, he has the heart of one, and is a person that could be looked up to in times of strife for his ability to remain calm. As a follower of Armadyl, he is a firm believer in both peace and justice, and hates to see suffering. He is not the most joking person prefering to remain serious on most matters, and only drops this trait when in a home setting or among well known friends. On the whole, he is a good and friendly person. Appearance He looks like most avianse of his breed; much like a golden eagle in feather color. At times, his look can be fierce as befits most birds of prey, but the majority of the time he is rather friendly looking but with a mixture of seriousness to it. The clothes he wears can vary, but he prefers a white color to show his support for Armadyl. Abilities He is currently not a very skilled fighter, really knowing only basic spear and hand to hand combat moves, both picked up from hunting and childhood fighting. If one were to get into a fist fight with him; be wary of those sharp talons. He is a masterful flyer though, and can do complex and difficult maneuvers in flight, something he trained to do since he could first flap his wings. He is not at all adversed in the ways of magic, and his best defence against it is his flying abilities. He currently hopes to learn more of the warrior's ways so he can help Armadyl more efficiently. Other Information *He loves music, both listening to it and playing it. His talons aid him especially in playing stringed instruments. Media *None yet added. Category:Characters Category:Aviantese Category:Male Category:Armadylean Category:Lawful Category:Good